


Time Spent, Time Gained

by Androfirestrike



Series: Mirrors and Mirages [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androfirestrike/pseuds/Androfirestrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain Mahariel has no attraction to women whatsoever, but doesn't want to die to the Archdemon. Cue an awkward night with Morrigan and an even more awkward explanation to his lover, Zevran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Spent, Time Gained

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting any smut...so excuse if it's awkward because I tried and Idk this was inspired by my baby Cain's choice to do the dark ritual even though he HATES women pretty much and is utterly not attracted to them in the slightest.

I looked down at the buckles of my armor, fumbling them as I attempted to remove them. Morrigan had left for a bit for me to get more "comfortable."

My heartbeat began to get faster and faster. Thump. Thump. Thump.

I can hear it in my ears.

I had never had sex with a woman before.

By the Creators, women always made me uneasy. I liked men. I liked Zevran.

Zevran. He had already asked me about spending the night before we headed off into battle with me. I had told him yes. Shit. Shit. 

Why did I have to have sex with a woman, of all things? Why couldn't Alistair not be a virgin? If he wasn't, I wouldn't feel guilty about sending Morrigan over to him and have him lie with her. But noooooooo. He had to be a virgin of all things.

I'd feel even more like shit if he lost his virginity to Morrigan of all people. Creators know how much those two hate each other.

"Relax, Cain, don't fret so much," I heard an icy voice from the doorway.

By this time, I had already taken off most of my clothes. I looked at Morrigan, "Uhhh, could you do me a favor, Morrigan? I kinda told Zevran I'd spend the night with him and..."

She shook her head, "Fine, then we must begin the ritual quick lest your physical attraction to me grow even less."

Ouch. So, she could read me that well, huh?

Maybe I should've tried to convince her to sleep with Alistair. This ritual could not work tomorrow and we could die. Or Alistair could die tomorrow to something besides the archdemon. I could die to something that's not an archdemon. And Alistair would die a virgin. Man, that would suck.

"Uh, Morrigan, you're a pretty woman and all but I just...I don't really find women...I mean how is this going to..." I tried to find some sort of cohesion with my words but couldn't. The idea of having sex with a woman made me uneasy. It made me nervous. I also felt like this was cheating on Zevran.

But I was doing this for Zevran. I was doing this for him. I was doing this so no one would have to die to kill the Archdemon. It was for him.

Morrigan leaned in close to whispering my ear, "If it helps, I won't say another word. Think of your darling Zevran. Think of when you two make love. Think of Zevran."

Zevran. I imagined him so clearly in my head. The moment that came to my mind was the first time we had sex. It was so wild and so new to me. Zevran had invited himself into my tent after we had flirted here and there. He had this delicious smirk on his lips. It sent shivers to my cock to see the way looked at me.

He moved closer to me, as if he as stalking me as his prey and before I knew it he had caught my lips in a fiery kiss. He as stronger than me, being able to overpower me easily. I enjoyed the lack of control though. It felt invigorating.

The antivan assassin as able to discard my light leather armor as easy as he could slit a throat - which was incredibly easy. In only a matter of seconds, I felt bare and that delicious smirk on his face only grew more.

Before I knew it, that delicious smirk of his was around my manhood - his mouth barely on the tip as he licked it slowly. It felt amazing. It felt better than amazing, actually. It felt better than anything I had ever experienced.

But Zevran, being the tease he is, didn't do it for long. He got up to remove his own armor. Seeing his naked body sent chills up my spine. He was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. He had what looked like the Vallasin all over his body. I think he referred to them as tattoos? He even had ones...He had ones that just looked like they were there to guide you to the tip of his cock. Only Zevran would get tattoos there.

He made a gesture toward his manhood, leaning down and whispering seductively in my ear, "Come, my dear warden, do to me what I did to you."

I couldn't disobey. I needed him. I didn't know where or how I needed him. But I did. I needed him with every fiber of my being.

I looked at his dick, opening my mouth to take it in. I could feel Zevran squirm above me. I started to move my head back and forth, feeling him get harder and harder in my mouth as I continued to lick and suck him. The more and more I did it, the more I enjoyed the taste of him in my mouth.

I took a moment to breathe though and as soon as I did, Zevran moved. He grabbed me by my shoulder and pushed me down, "You're a natural at this, Cain. It's almost as if you've done this before."

I shook my head, "No, never. I just..."

I couldn't even finish my sentence before I felt his cock rubbing up and down between my ass cheeks. It was wet from my tongue and lips having been all over it. He was teasing me - watching me as I squirmed and silently pleaded for something I didn't even know I wanted.

And after much teasing, he finally delivered. I felt his firm manhood enter me, pumping into me tenderly at first and gaining ferocity with every stroke. He grabbed a hold of my cock with his hand, matching his repeated pumps with skilled and nimble fingers.

It was ecstasy. It felt hot. It felt passionate. I could feel Zevran's sweat in my sweat. But everything felt so good. It felt... It felt...

Before I knew it, I came. I opened my eyes to see Morrigan above me. My heart began to beat rapidly, "M-Morrigan...I...Uh...Well..."

She laughed sweetly, kissing the top of my head before proceeding to get off me. I stared at her as she began to put on her clothes, "That was quicker than I expected. You must really love him, no? Alas, though, I won't interfere more. I have what I want. I would like to be at your side for the final battle tomorrow to assure the ritual is a complete success, but if you choose not I will understand. The ritual should work regardless."

I nodded quickly, not being able to form my words correctly. Morrigan proceeded to clothe herself before leaving. She was smiling. I hope this wasn't a mistake. What if that baby of hers ends up being worse than the dread wolf himself?

I wasn't supposed to regret this. This was for Zevran.

I proceeded to clothe myself lightly, putting on a matching pajama set the Arl had provided in the guest room. I took a deep breath, opening my room to find Zevran standing outside. His face was blank. I couldn't tellwhat he was thinking. Had he seen Morrigan leaving my room?

"If you were going to be entertaining a pretty thing like Morrigan, you should have invited me to join, my dear Warden," the Antivan Assassin looked at me. He smiled, but there was a level of coldness behind it. He backed me up into the room, closing the door behind him.

He had seen her. He may have even heard her. He knew, but he didn't know.

I took a deep breath, "Zev, I...I...uh...I can explain...We..."

"Oh? You can explain? I'm looking forward to this. As far as I knew, my dear, you've never been attracted to women in the slightest. Yet I heard such feminine moans from your room. They were exquisite, really. You must have been doing wonders to make her sing like that," Zevran jested. He was smiling, but I could tell there was some anger in his words as well as arousal. I blushed. Had I really been that good in bed? Had she really enjoyed herself that much? What had thinking about Zevran done to me?

I gulped.I had to tell him the truth, "You know how they say Grey Wardens are needed to defeat the archdemon? That's not an overstatement. We really are needed."

"I assume by needed, you mean you have to die or have some equally worse fate in order to kill...the archdemon..." Zevran whispered. His expression was notably sad.

I nodded, thinking of the conversation I shared with Riordan and Alistair earlier, "I...Yes. A Grey Warden must die to kill the Archdemon. What I just did with Morrigan...She says I'll live...She says it will save my life...Or Alistair's...Or whoever makes the final blow on the Archdemon..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I looked Zevran in the eyes. He had an expression on his face of understanding. He knew why I would do it. He knew why. I wrapped my arms around his neck, whispering, "I couldn't bear the thought of being without you. Not after I've lost so much. Tamlen. My clan. Everyone."

He stroked the back of my head and we remained there in the light of the fire for what seemed like forever. It was serene. It was so peaceful. It was the calm before the storm. I felt his hands move from the back of my head to my face. He stared at me. His eyes were full of lust, sadness, happiness and slight jealousy. He pressed his lips firmly to mine. Zevran always tasted like spices with a hint of mint. It was an oddly satisfying taste and something I had grown accustomed to.

Zevran pulled away, laughing under his breath, "So, my sweet Dalish prince, what was it like to be with a woman? Tell me. I'm curious. You've never been with one before, no?"

I blushed at his words. I could tell it was visible too. I could see his smirk grow wider as my blush grew hotter and hotter. I thought about the moment. I thought about Morrigan. I thought about everything that happened between me and her, "To be honest, I don't really know...I had been thinking about you the whole time, I kinda blocked her out for the most part."

The Antivan Assassin looked visibly surprised, but pleased. He began to laugh as he unbuckled his own armor, "I'm that good, huh?"

Oh, I should not have told him that. He'd be cocky about it for who knows how long. He'd be bragging about it and holding it over my head for weeks, months, maybe even years.

Weeks. Months. Years. Those words rang in my head. I would have all those weeks, months and years because of Morrigan. I would have all this time with Zevran because of her. I owed her more than I wanted to.

All I had to do was make it to the Archdemon tomorrow.

All I had to do was kill it and then everything would be done.

I could be with Zevran, My clan would be proud. I would be a hero to the Dalish.

No pressure, right? Yeah. No pressure at all.


End file.
